The present invention relates to an apparatus for raising a seat of a chair and more particularly to an apparatus for raising a seat of a chair wherein a number of chairs arranged in a side-by-side relation are automatically raised under the effect of resilient force of spring means to provide a wide transverse passage between the adjacent arrays of chairs when they are not in use.
Generally, to accommodate audiences as many as possible in a theater, public hall or the like, a number of chairs are connected to one another in the side-by-side relation in the transverse direction. Further, to assure that audiences walk easily, the chairs are divided into plural blocks each of which is defined by longitudinal passages extending toward a stage and transverse passages extending in the transverse direction at a right angle relative to the aforesaid longitudinal direction. However, the transverse passage between the adjacent arrays of chairs in each of the blocks are usual narrow. So as to allow audiences to easily walk in the transverse direction to leave the theater, public hall or the like after a certain performance is over, conventional chairs are so constructed that they assume a completely raised position when they are not in use.
Since each of the chairs is constructed in the above-described manner, a conventional apparatus for raising a seat of a chair has the following problems.
Specifically, to assure that audiences easily walk on the transverse passage between the adjacent arrays of chairs to leave a theater after completion of a performance, each of the seats of the chairs is so constructed that they assume a completely raised position when they are not in use. Thus, when audiences sit on chairs to enjoy a performance, it is necessary to turn the seats from the completely raised state to the seated state against resilient force of spring means by a long angular distance. This means that a high intensity of labor power is required, accompanied by troublesome operation.